Sweet Mistake
by el Cierto
Summary: For GIST - Gaara Ino Spring's Tale - Ide vaneela-chan. AU. OOC. Ketika gang Gaara salah culik, bukannya nyulik Dei malah jadi nyulik Ino. Trus apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Two-shots. TAMAT
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sweet Mistake © vaneela and el cierto ^_^**

**.**

**AU, OOC, ABAL, GAJE, AGAK GA NYAMBUNG, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED :D**

**.**

**Special For GIST (Gaara Ino Spring's Tale)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_everything about us was began in the spring_

**.**

**.**

**enjoy**

**.**

**.**

_Suna City__ Maret 2012…_

Gaara mengepalkan tangannya, geram. Wajah tampannya mengeras. Sekali lihat, orang bodoh pun tahu kalau ketua gang The Sand itu sedang dalam kondisi _mood_ yang tidak bagus.

Naruto, wakil ketua gang sekaligus sahabat terdekat Gaara merasa jengah juga akan kondisi mereka sekarang. Tiba-tiba suatu ide melintas di kepalanya.

"Gaara!" panggilnya dengan semangat.

Yang dipanggil pun menoleh dan menatap dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresinya yang khas.

Naruto mendekat, seringainya lebar.

"Aku punya ide. Dan aku yakin ide ini akan bisa mewujudkan keinginanmu untuk duel ulang dengan banci itu. Gimana? Kau mau coba?"

"Hn, katakan.." sahut Gaara datar. Sepertinya tak terlalu yakin dengan apa yang akan diucapkan Naruto. Tapi toh, dia memberi kesempatan sahabatnya itu bicara.

"Begini, karena selama ini setiap surat, email, telpon dan sms kita tak pernah ditanggapinya, jadi kurasa cara terbaik adalah dengan menculik si banci itu. Lalu kalian bisa duel satu lawan satu dengan _fair_! Gimana? Oke kan?"

Gaara tak langsung menjawab. _Menculik Deidara? Ide yang konyol sebenarnya, tapi sepertinya layak dicoba mengingat betapa menyebalkannya manusia melambai itu._ Hati kecil Gaara berkata.

"Hnn, kurasa boleh juga idemu, Naruto. Kalau begitu kapan?"

Naruto berbinar idenya itu langsung diterima Gaara.

"Secepatnya, kalau bisa sore nanti saja. Gimana?"

"Tapi sore nanti aku harus bertemu Ayah, Naruto."

"Ah, gampang itu. Kan ada aku dan teman-teman. Jadi, tak ada masalah kan?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Arigatou, Naruto," kata Gaara dengan sedikit senyum tipis.

Naruto mengangguk. Mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

"Siiippplah!" Matanya mengedip sebelah, menjanjikan keberesan pada sang sahabat.

**oOo**

"Kau yakin si banci itu ada di sana eh, Naruto?" tanya Kiba kepada temannya itu ketika ia dan Sai menemani Naruto untuk menjalankan misi mereka menculik Deidara.

Ketiga cowok itu kini sedang berada di dalam SUV hitam mereka, mengintai sebuah galeri seni yang diketahui bersama merupakan tempat target mereka bekerja.

"Tentu saja, aku kan sering lewat sini kalau mau jemput Sakura-chan, Kiba!" sahut Naruto yakin 100%.

"Oke! Tapi kalau analisamu salah, kau harus siap ganti waktu kami dengan traktir ne!" ancam Kiba.

"Dasar kau ini! Kenapa sih sekali-sekali tulus? Lagian ini kan demi Gaara. Kau itu sebenarnya Sandster nggak sih?"

Kiba menyeringai, memamerkan gigi taringnya yang berukuran sedikit lebih panjang dari rata-rata.

"Time is precious, Naruto-baka!"

"Cuihh! Lagakmu! Dasar _dog-boy!_" umpat Naruto.

"Biarin. Ini mau malam minggu kalau kau masih ingat!" Kiba menjulurkan lidahnya.

Naruto sudah akan menanggapi lagi kalau saja tidak dengan tiba-tiba sebuah suara kalem dan tenang mendahuluinya bicara.

"Itu target kita kan?" tunjuk Sai sambil menggerakkan telunjuknya ke arah depan sekitar 15 meter dari tempat mereka berada.

Tampak sudah target mereka. Cowok berambut pirang dengan dengan _ponytail style_ dan poni menutupi salah satu bagian wajahnya. Tepat! Itu target yang telah mereka tunggu.

Untung juga si target sedang sendirian dan sepertinya sedang akan menghampiri motornya.

"Go! Sai!" Komando Naruto pada sahabat pucatnya yang kali itu bertindak sebagai pengemudi.

SUV hitam itu pun meluncur cepat menuju sang target.

CIIIIITTTT! Suara decit ban mobil yang nyaring karena direm mendadak membuat target mereka menoleh kaget namun tak cukup membuatnya bertindak lebih banyak karena dua orang tiba-tiba menyekapnya dan membekap mulutnya sebelum kemudian menyeretnya memasuki mobil hitam yang telah menunggunya.

Sang target sempat meronta-ronta dan menjejak-jejak Naruto dan Kiba yang bertugas menyekap dan membekapnya. Namun perlawanan itu tak berarti banyak karena kemudian target mereka itu sudah lemas tak sadarkan diri karena efek gas penidur yang mereka semprotkan ke tisu yang mereka gunakan untuk membekap mulut target.

"Hahaha... ternyata menculik orang cukup menyenangkan! Hahaha," Kiba tertawa gila begitu mereka telah kembali melaju meninggalkan TKP.

"Dan aku tak pernah mengira kalau Deidara ternyata ceking sekali. Ringan pula, hahaha.." tambah Naruto.

Kedua cowok yang kini mengapit target mereka yang masih pingsan tertawa puas. Tapi tidak demikian dengan Sai. Cowok berambut hitam legam itu sempat melihat ada keganjilan dari target mereka ketika sekilas ia meliriknya dari kaca spion.

"Kuharap kalian tidak salah orang," gumam Sai sambil menambah kecepatan mobilnya.

"Ya nggak mungkinlah Sai! Secara si banci ini kan sudah bukan orang baru buat kita!" tukas Naruto.

Sai hanya mengedikkan bahu.

"Jadi, besok rencananya si banci ini mau tak mau harus duel ulang dengan Gaara, begitu?" tanya Kiba entah pada Sai atau pada Naruto.

"Begitulah! Dan ini semua ideku kalian tahu! Hebat kan?" bangga Naruto.

"Ohya? Tumben kau bisa mikir, Naruto!" Kiba memulai lagi olok-olok dengan Naruto.

Naruto mendengus kesal karena merasa dilecehkan.

"Hei! Gini-gini aku ini masih lebih punya otak daripada otak anjingmu itu, Kiba!"

Ganti Kiba yang mendengus kesal sekarang.

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Semoga saja otakmu kali ini benar-benar "benar"!"

"Hei apa mak-..."

"Kita sudah sampai," potong Sai tiba-tiba. Kentara sekali dia sudah bosan mendengar pertengkaran kedua teman se-gangnya itu.

Kiba dan Naruto pun diam dan bersiap turun begitu mobil kemudian berhenti di depan garasi sebuah rumah berukuran sedang. Rumah pribadi Gaara yang juga merupakan _basecamp_ mereka.

Tanpa kesulitan, Naruto menurunkan Deidara yang masih pingsan dari mobil. Kiba dan Sai mengikut di belakangnya.

Pintu depan yang tak terkunci menandakan bahwa ketua mereka sudah pulang. Naruto dengan semangat mendudukkan Deidara yang pingsan itu ke salah satu kursi di ruang tamu.

"Jadi kalian berhasil menculiknya?" tanya Gaara yang kemudian turun dari kamarnya di lantai atas setelah Naruto menelponnya.

"Tentu saja, Gaara! Kan sudah kubilang, semua pasti beres!" ucap Naruto penuh semangat.

Gaara tak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Deidara yang didudukkan Naruto di kursi begitu saja, masih dalam keadaan pingsan.

"Ini benar Deidara, Naruto?" tanya Gaara sambil mengamat-amati sosok di hadapannya dari jarak dekat.

"Tentu saja, Gaara! Dia tadi baru keluar dari galeri patung tempat kerjanya itu kok!"

"Kau yakin?" tanya Gaara lagi, kini telah menegakkan tubuhnya lagi dan menatap Naruto lurus-lurus.

Naruto merasa aneh akan pertanyaan Gaara itu. Maka iapun mendekat.

"Kenapa sih? Ada yang salah dengan si banci itu eh? Dia memang wangi. Tapi bukannya banci memang biasanya begitu?"

Tak ada sahutan dari Gaara. Sehingga Naruto pun menghampiri sosok yang terkulai di kursi itu lalu membungkukkan badannya. Mengamati wajah Deidara dari jarak dekat.

Kening Naruto mengerut. Kedua alisnya bertaut.

"Tidak ada yang aneh. Kan sudah kubilang Deidara itu melambai. Kalau sedang tidak balap, dia suka pakai lipstick!"

Gaara tetap diam. Kedua lengannya terlipat di dada.

"Bisa kau ambilkan segelas air, Naruto?" ucapnya setelah beberapa saat kemudian.

Sai yang lebih dekat dengan dispenser segera bergerak cepat. Menuangkan segelas air dingin ke dalam gelas kertas kecil lalu memberikannya pada Gaara.

Dengan tenang Gaara menuangkan air itu ke atas kepala si pirang yang masih terkulai pingsan. Hingga tak lama kemudian, tampaklah gerak-gerak dari korban penculikan mereka itu.

Sepasang mata _aquamarine_ menatap mereka satu per satu.

"Kalian siapa?" suaranya merdu. Sementara kedua tangannya bergerak mengelap wajahnya yang basah karena rembesan air dari kepalanya hasil siraman dari Gaara.

Naruto dan Kiba _cengo_, sementara Gaara hanya menatap datar. Demikian juga dengan Sai, meskipun ia sempat terkejut sekilas.

Meski belum berkata lagi pun, Naruto dan Kiba juga Sai segera tahu bahwa mereka telah salah menculik orang.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Gaara dingin, mengabaikan ke-_cengo_-an Naruto dan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Aku? Aku Ino. Apa kalian yang menculikku?" tanyanya santai sambil menarik selembar tisu dari saku jaketnya dan kemudian mengelap wajahnya.

Gaara bahkan sampai sempat _cengo_ mendapati reaksi yang menurutnya tak wajar dari korban penculikan di depannya itu. Tentu saja, biasanya kan kalau seseorang sadar dia diculik, maka dia akan histeris sendiri dan kalang kabut panik entah bagaimana begitu. Tapi yang ini kok malah ...

"Kami salah culik, Ino-chan! Aduh, kukira kau si ban-... maksudku Deidara," kata Naruto dengan cengiran tak bersalah.

Ino perlahan bangkit dari duduknya.

Diamatinya wajah-wajah di sekitarnya itu. _Cowok-cowok itu sepertinya orang-orang baik._ Pikirnya.

"Ahaha, lucu sekali. Tapi, _well,_ aku tak bisa nyalahin kalian juga sih. Aku dan kakakku yang satu itu memang sangat mirip. Sebal juga punya kakak aneh seperti dia... hahahah," ujar Ino. "Tapi apa sih alasan kalian mau menculik Dei-dei?"

"Dia curang dalam duel balap minggu kemarin dengan ketua kami ini, Ino-chan. Makanya kami berusaha mengulang duel itu. Kami sudah hubungi kakakmu itu dengan berbagai cara tapi tak dianggap sama sekali. Jadi, yah, kami memutuskan untuk menculik kakakmu itu untuk kemudian memaksanya melakukan duel ulang besok," jelas Naruto.

Ino manggut-manggut.

"Hmm, begitu.."

"Sudahlah. Sekarang sebaiknya kau pulang, Nona!" ucap Gaara kemudian.

Ino menoleh seketika dan ditatapnya cowok berambut merah itu dengan tatapan ganjil.

"Enak saja kau bilang begitu! Kau pikir kau ini siapa? Bagaimanapun kalian telah menculikku! Dan itu adalah tindakan kriminal tahu! Aku bisa saja melaporkan kalian ke polisi!"

"Aduh, Ino-chan! Jangan dong! Kami kan nggak sengaja nyulik kamu!" cetus Kiba yang memang sedikit punya _police-phobia_.

"Lalu apa maumu?" tanya Gaara, bosan.

"Mauku? Simpel saja. Kalian harus membiarkanku tinggal di sini selama aku mau. Apalagi kebetulan ini kan lagi libur kuliah," ucap Ino enteng seolah permintaannya itu hanyalah sebentuk permen _lolly_.

"Tidak bisa!" tukas Gaara segera, dingin.

"Kau tidak bisa menolak. Kecuali kalau kau ingin kakak-kakakku menghancurkan rumah ini, Tuan Muda. Kau tahu, mereka itu sangat protektif dan memanjakan aku. Kalau sedikit saja aku bilang kalian telah macam-macam padaku, maka pasti dalam sekejap rumah ini sudah rata dengan tanah dan kalian bisa jadi daging bakar!"

Glup! Naruto dan Kiba meneguk ludah, ngeri. Sementara Sai dan Gaara tak banyak berekspresi.

"Kau ini aneh sekali. Jadi, secara tidak langsung kau meminta kami menyanderamu?"

"Begitulah. Ayolah.. ini kan tidak merugikan kalian. Aku bosan di rumah soalnya. _Please._.." Ino melancarkan jurus _puppyeyes no jutsu_-nya, memohon.

"Gaara, kurasa sebaiknya kau ijinkan saja dia tinggal di sini, daripada kita bermasalah lebih besar dengan Akatsuki, iya kan?" Naruto mengusulkan dengan segan.

"Iya Gaara. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan tempat tinggal hanya karena hal ini. Ya?" Kiba ikut membujuk.

"Gaara, kupikir kau bisa memanfaatkan gadis ini untuk memancing Deidara. Juga mengetahui rahasia Akatsuki lainnya. Bagaimana?" Sai berbisik di telinga Gaara.

Tak ada reaksi. Tampaknya Gaara berpikir dahulu masak-masak.

"Hnn, baiklah... kau boleh tinggal di sini. Tapi jangan macam-macam!" Selesai berkata demikian Gaara pun berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

Ino membiarkan kedua _aquamarine_-nya mengikuti langkah Gaara sampai punggung cowok itu menghilang di balik dinding pemisah ruangan.

"Dia itu ketua kalian ya? Lagaknya seperti raja saja.." kata Ino sambil menoleh kepada ketiga cowok di belakangnya.

"Begitulah. Ohya, Ino-chan, kenalkan, aku Kiba," ucap Kiba sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Ino tersenyum manis. Dan para cowok itu pun sempat terpana karena cewek di hadapan mereka itu ternyata cantik sekali.

"Salam kenal, Kiba-kun.."

"Dan aku Naruto," Naruto juga tak mau kalah.

Ino menyalami cowok berambut sama dengannya itu.

"Dan kau?" tanya Ino pada Sai yang diam saja.

"Aku Sai," Sai pun mengulurkan tangan, tersenyum penuh arti.

Ino balas menjabat tangan cowok berkulit putih pucat itu.

"Ohya, jadi kalian ini apa gang balap lawan dari gang Akatsuki yang digawangi Pein-nii?" tanya Ino kemudian.

"Benar, Ino-chan. Kami adalah Sandster, dan gang kami bernama The Sand. Kau tahu kan?"

"Hmm, sepertinya aku pernah dengar Dei-nii nyebut gang kalian juga orang bernama Sabaku Gaara. Apa itu nama si rambut merah tadi?"

"Ahaha, betul Ino-chan. Panggil saja dia Gaara," sahut Naruto yang merasa geli dengan cara Ino memanggil Gaara.

"Ohya, rumah ini jadi _basecamp_ kalian ya? Apa kalian selalu tinggal di sini?"

"Begitulah. Tapi kadang kami harus pulang kampung juga. Ke rumah orang tua kami di Konoha," ucap Naruto diiringi anggukan Kiba dan Sai.

"Begitu yah… pasti menyenangkan yah tinggal dengan teman-teman saja. Kalian pasti bisa ngelakuin apapun yang kalian suka tanpa ada yang ngelarang. Iya kan?" ucap Ino dengan pandangan seperti menerawang.

Sai sedikit menelengkan kepala mendengar ucapan gadis itu. Ia seolah bisa merasakan ada kerinduan yang sangat akan kebebasan pada nada suara Ino.

"Kalo, Ino-chan sendiri? Apa tinggal dengan keluarga di Suna ini?" tanya Kiba dengan raut muka ingin tahu.

Ino menoleh kepada pemuda dengan tato taring di kedua pipi itu.

"Di Suna ini aku hanya tinggal dengan kedua kakakku, kalian tentu tahu, Pein-nii yang merupakan ketua gang Akatsuki dan Dei-Dei. Kalau ortu kami sih, ada di Ame. Tapi, meski aku nggak tinggal dengan mereka, jangan kira hidupku bisa lebih bebas. Justru sebaliknya, kedua kakakku itu itu _overprotective_ habis. Memperlakukanku seolah aku ini adik bayi mereka, huh. Menyebalkan sekali!" urai Ino panjang lebar dengan muka kesal.

Kiba dan Naruto, bahkan Sai tersenyum geli mendapati ekspresi Ino yang sepertinya sebal dengan saudaranya itu.

"Jadi, karena itu kamu malah ingin menjadi 'sandera' kami, eh, Ino-chan?" tanya Naruto.

Ino menyeringai.

"Kurang lebih begitu. Ahahay, aku nggak nyangka kalo aksi nyamarku hari ini sebagai Dei-Dei malah membuatku ketemu kalian, penculik yang baik. Makasih yah?"

"Kenapa kau bisa yakin kami ini orang baik?" Sai bertanya.

"Yah, perasaanku saja yang bilang begitu. Ah, sudahlah. Sekarang dimana kamarku, hmm?" Ino mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Ayo kutunjukkan di mana kamarmu, Ino-chan!" Kiba tahu-tahu menggandeng tangan Ino dan menariknya untuk melangkah meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Ino yang sempat kaget, namun tak menolak gandengan tangan Kiba, pun segera mengikuti langkah cowok berambut coklat itu. Sementara itu, Sai dan Naruto hanya berpandangan.

"Eh, Sai! Kurasa Kiba suka cewek itu deh," ucap Naruto yakin.

"Hnn.." sahut Sai dengan gumaman khasnya yang datar. Sekilas ia tampak kecewa, tapi tentu saja Naruto tak cukup peka untuk membaca reaksi sahabatnya yang bisa digolongkan orang minim ekspresi itu.

**oOo**

Ino segera menyukai kamar barunya. Begitu Kiba telah berlalu, ia segera mengunci kamar itu dan meneliti setiap inci keadaan kamar itu.

Sebuah kamar dengan nuansa coklat. Sebuah tempat tidur _queensize_ terletak di sudut ruangan dekat pintu masuk kamar. Di sampingnya terdapat _night-table_ dengan _night-lamp_ berbentuk jam pasir.

Seperangkat audio-videoterpasang di depan tempat tidur, memungkinkan penghuni kamar untuk menikmati acara TV sambil tiduran. Sebuah kloset besar dengan pintu kayu berwarna hitam tertanam di bagian kiri tembok ruangan. Beberapa langkah ke sampingnya adalah kamar mandi. Terakhir sebelum pintu keluar yang menuju balkon, ada seperangkat meja kursi dengan komputer di atasnya.

Pintu yang menuju balkon sendiri adalah pintu kaca dengan tirai dua lapis berwarna coklat gelap dan coklat muda. Dan saat itu tirai tersibak ke pinggir, sehingga Ino bisa melihat langsung ke balkon yang asri karena menghadap ke kebun belakang rumah yang hijau.

"Hmm, kalau begini sih aku akan malas pulang nih.." gumam Ino lalu menghirup napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Cewek berambut pirang itu kini tengah berdiri dengan menyandarkan sebagian tubuhnya pada pagar balkon yang setinggi perutnya.

Angin semilir yang berhembus menggerakkan ujung-ujung rambutnya yang kini ia biarkan tergerai. Dibentangkannya tangannya menyerap kesejukan yang dirasakannya. Sebuah senyum mengembang dibibirnya saat dipikirkannya bagaimana reaksi kedua kakaknya begitu membaca sms yang baru ia kirimkan. _Biar tahu rasa mereka!_ Ucap Ino dalam hati dengan penuh kepuasan.

**oOo**

Makan malam pun datang dan bagi Ino sangat menyenangkan. Jangan membayangkan mereka duduk di ruang makan dengan menghadapi piring-piring penuh hidangan dan sendok-garpu-pisau, karena untuk makan malam kali itu, mereka memesan tiga paket _pizza_ ukuran jumbo. Ino sempat berpikir, apa porsi segitu tidak terlalu banyak untuk mereka yang hanya berlima? Nyatanya yang turun untuk menikmati pizza hanyalah empat orang itu saja.

"Kenapa Gaara nggak ikut makan? Dia nggak lagi diet kan?" heran Ino ketika ia menerima potongan pizza yang disodorkan Sai kepadanya. Kali ini cowok pucat itu selangkah lebih cepat daripada Kiba yang sepertinya juga hendak memberi potongan spesial untuk Ino.

"Tentu saja dia nggak lagi diet, Ino-chan. Ada-sada saja," Naruto yang menyahut dengan senyum geli. Lalu cowok berambut pirang jabrik itu pun menggigit pizza-nya besar-besar lalu mengunyahnya dengan nikmat.

"Apa dia setiap hari begitu?" tanya Ino lagi setelah menelan gigitan pertamanya.

"Tidak juga sih. Tapi, biasanya kalau dia tidak ingin makan bersama itu karena dia sedang _bad mood_ atau karena sedang banyak urusan," jawab Sai kalem.

"Oh… begitu. Kuharap dia nggak bete karena aku di sini," gumam Ino lirih namun masih sempat terdengar oleh Kiba yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Ahahaha, tenanglah Ino-chan. Gaara bukan orang seperti itu. Sekarang lebih baik kita nikmati saja makanan ini, oke?" Kiba menyodorkan sepotong pizza dari kardus yang baru saja dibukanya.

Ino mengangguk dan menerima potongan itu, lalu segera mengigitnya dan menikmatinya. Enak.

**oOo**

Ino tiba-tiba terjaga. Ia baru saja mimpi aneh sekali. Sebuah mimpi yang baru sekali ini ia dapati. Dalam mimpi itu ia dibonceng oleh seseorang mengendarai motor balap yang besar. Ino tidak bisa mengetahui siapa laki-laki yang memboncengnya. Laki-laki itu memacu motor besar yang mereka naiki dengan kecepatan serupa angin. Ino tak bisa melihat apapun di samping kiri dan kanan mereka namun ketika ia menoleh kebelakang ia bisa melihat dua orang pengendara motor yang ia kenali – meski samar-samar – adalah kedua kakak laki-lakinya. Mereka memegang senjata di tangan mereka yang tidak memegang setang motor. Dan senjata itu mengarah ke arahnya. Memuntahkan peluru-peluru api yang untungnya meleset karena pengendara motor yang membonceng Ino sangat lihai berkelit.

Ino tidak tahu bagaimana akhir dari mimpinya itu karena ketika motor terus melaju dan menghindar dari tembakan-tembakan kakaknya, tiba-tiba saja ia terbangun.

Dan disinilah Ino, duduk di atas tempat tidurnya dengan wajah sedikit bingung. Namun tak lama kemudian, cewek itu menggelengkan kepalanya. _Itu kan hanya mimpi!_ Pikirnya kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya kembali ke atas kasur yang nyaman.

Namun nyatanya tidak mudah bagi Ino memejamkan matanya. Dia memang begitu. Seringkali kalau ia terbangun malam-malam, akan sulit tidur lagi.

Ino membalikkan tubuhnya ke kiri. Berusaha memejamkan mata.

Satu menit. Dua menit. Menit-menit berlalu dan Ino mengubah posisinya. Terlentang. Matanya nanar memandangi langit-langit kamar. Ia tak bisa juga memejamkan matanya.

Huft! Ino mendengus kecil. Ia lalu bangun dan duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Tenggorokannya terasa kering. Sepertinya ia butuh minum.

Maka beberapa saat kemudian Ino pun telah sampai di dapur setelah sebelumnya dia berjalan sambil meraba-raba karena rumah dalam keadaan gelap gulita. Para cowok itu sepertinya senang memadamkan semua lampu sebelum mereka tidur. Dan Ino yang belum hapal letak saklar lampu tentu saja terpaksa turun dengan keadaan gelap itu.

Setelah menemukan kulkas, Ino pun segera membuka pintunya dan mengambil sebotol air mineral dari dalamnya. Diteguknya dengan cepat hingga isi air tinggal sedikit.

"Ahhhh… legaaa…" ucap Ino sambil mengelap mulutnya. Diletakkannya kembali botol dengan air yang masih tersisa sedikit itu ke tempat semula.

Ino menutup pintu kulkas dengan pelan lalu memutar tubuhnya hanya untuk mendapati satu sosok hitam menjulang tepat di depannya.

"KYA-hmmmph!" jeritan Ino segera terbungkam karena sebuah tangan lebih cepat menutup mulutnya dengan erat. Mata Ino melebar. Jantungnya berdetak cepat.

_Siapa orang ini, jangan-jangan dia maling? Rampok? Bandit?_ Berbagai pikiran buruk membuat Ino berkeringat dingin. Ia meronta sekuat tenaga. Kakinya menjejak-jejak. Dalam pikirannya ia tidak terima dibekap seperti itu. _Akan kutunjukkan pada orang ini bahwa aku bukan cewek lemah!_

DUGH! Ino berhasil menginjak kaki orang yang membekap mulutnya hingga bekapan orang itupun segera terlepas dan Ino segera terbebas.

Tanpa babibu lagi Ino segera menendang sekuat tenaga orang yang belum jelas siapa itu dengan kakinya. Tendangan yang tak sempat diantisipasi sang lawan itu pun sukses menghantam tengah perut orang tersebut. Membuatnya sukses terjerembab ke lantai dan belum sampai ia bergerak lagi, pukulan dan tendangan bertubi dilancarkan Ino tanpa ampun.

"Hentikan, bodoh!" umpat orang itu dengan gigi bergemeletuk.

Dan satu suara itu cukup membuat Ino yang sudah akan melayangkan tendangannya menjadi urung dan malahan membeku saking kagetnya.

"G-Gaara?" sebutnya dengan suara tercekat di tenggorokan.

Orang itu dengan susah payah pun bangkit berdiri. Sedikit meringis sambil memegangi perutnya yang baru saja menjadi korban keganasan seorang Yamanaka Ino.

"Kau gila ya? Memukuli orang seenaknya!" ucap Gaara dingin. Bahkan dalam kegelapan seperti itu pun Ino bisa merasakan betapa tajamnya tatapan cowok itu.

"M-maaf, G-Gaara. Aku kan nggak tahu itu kamu. Lha kamu ini tahu-tahu di belakangku dan membungkam mulutku begitu saja. Kukira tadi kan maling atau rampok gitu.." Ino tak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia sedikit geli membayangkan ia baru saja salah memukuli orang, meskipun tentu saja ia tidak enak hati, karena bagaimanapun juga, Gaara kan telah mau menampungnya di rumahnya.

"Hh, lucu sekali. Menjadi maling di rumahku sendiri. Justru kau itu yang mencurigakan. Apa yang kau lakukan, berkeliaran malam-malam begini heh?"

"Aku haus. Makanya aku mencari minum," jawab Ino.

"Kalau memang itu tujuanmu, kenapa kau tak menyalakan lampu?"

"Aku kan belum hapal letak saklar lampunya, Gaara. Makanya, yah, terpaksa aku berjalan susah payah turun dari kamar dalam gelap begini!"

Gaara berjalan maju. Mendekati Ino hingga tubuh tegapnya nyaris bersinggungan dengan tubuh Ino yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba jadi kaku. Tentu saja cewek itu terpaku. Posisinya saat itu dekat sekali dengan cowok berambut merah itu hingga dia bahkan bisa mencium wangi tubuh Gaara yang sewangi _greenpine. _Ino tetap terpaku ketika tiba-tiba Gaara mengulurkan tangannya ke depan. Membentuk gerakan seolah akan menyentuh wajah Ino, membuat cewek itu menahan napas, tapi ternyata tangan itu malah bergerak melewati pipi Ino begitu saja, menyentuh sesuatu di belakang kepala Ino dan cklik!

Seketika ruangan itu pun terang benderang.

Gaara telah mundur dan berdiri beberapa langkah di depan Ino yang masih terpaku diam.

"Kalau kau sudah tak ada perlu lagi, kenapa kau masih di sini?" suara datar Gaara membuat Ino kembali tersadar.

"Eh? Oh.. yah. Kau benar. Kalau begitu aku ke atas dulu." Usai berkata demikian, Ino pun memutar tubuhnya dan berbalik untuk melangkah, tapi baru beberapa langkah ia balik lagi ke dapur dan mendapati Gaara tengah membuka-buka lemari dapur yang tergantung di sepanjang meja dapur yang melekat ke dinding.

"G-Gaara, apa ada yang bisa aku bantu? Umm, itung-itung sebagai permintaan maafku karena salah menyerangmu tadi," ucap Ino mendadak kikuk.

Tanpa menoleh atau menghentikan kegiatannya mencari sesuatu dalam lemari di atasnya itu, Gaara menyahut singkat, "Tidak perlu!"

Tapi Ino tidak mundur begitu saja meski tawaran bantuannya ditolak mentah-mentah. Cewek itu mendekat.

"Kau pasti mau membuat makanan kan? Kau pasti lapar kan? Tadi kan kau tak ikut makan malam bersama kami. Iya kan?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" sahut Gaara, masih tetap tidak menoleh.

"Jangan galak begitu, Gaara-kun!" Tiba-tiba saja Ino sok akrab dengan ketua gang The Sand itu dengan menambahkan suffix –kun pada namanya.

Dan itu cukup ampuh untuh meraih perhatian Gaara, buktinya cowok itu menghentikan kegiatannya lalu berbalik dan menatap Ino, meski dengan tatapan dinginnya yang konsisten.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya?"

"Membuatkanmu makanan. Aku tahu kau lapar, dan kebetulan aku bisa masak, jadi kenapa tidak?"

"Terima kasih, tapi aku bisa melakukannya sendiri!" tukas Gaara.

"Ayolah, Gaara-kun! Apa salahnya sih menerima tawaran orang lain? Lagian masakanku itu sangat enak kok," ucap Ino dengan percaya diri tingkat tinggi.

Gaara menatap Ino sejenak. Seolah menilai kesungguhan cewek itu.

"Baiklah. Kita lihat apa yang bisa kau buatkan untukku," ucapnya datar lalu melangkah pelan menuju kursi dekat konter dan duduk di sana dengan tangan terlipat di dada.

"Oke! Dijamin tak akan menyesal!" sahut Ino riang lalu segera beraksi.

Diambilnya sebungkus mi _spaghetti_ dan sausnya juga daging dan tomat dari dalam kulkas. Detik berikutnya ia tampak sibuk mengiris-ngiris daging dan tomat. Lalu merebus mi dan kemudian meniriskannya. Tak lama kemudian bau harum pun menguar dari masakannya.

"Tadaaaa…." ucap Ino sambil meletakkan sepiring spaghetti hasil karyanya ke depan Gaara yang datar-datar saja menanggapi semangatnya.

"_This is it_, _special spaghetti_ _bolognese_ ala Ino-queen…" Ino berkata dengan gaya ala koki di acara masak yang tayang di TV.

Gaara tak menyahuti apapun. Namun sekilas bibirnya berkedut membentuk senyum yang sangat samar hingga Ino pun tak bisa melihatnya.

Dengan kalem cowok berambut semerah bata itu menyendok makanan berwujud mi dengan saus merah dengan tomat dan daging itu.

Ino berdebar menunggu reaksi cowok itu.

Satu sendok. Dua sendok dan seterusnya sendokan demi sendokan masuk ke mulut Gaara dalam ketenangan. Hingga kemudian isi piring itu pun tandas tak bersisa, tapi tak ada suara darinya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Ino akhirnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" bukannya menjawab, Gaara malah baik bertanya.

"Yah, aku kan ingin tahu gimana pendapatmu tentang hasil masakanku tadi," kata Ino sambil memainkan jemarinya.

"Oh… itu. Aku sedang lapar jadi, enak tidak enak ya kumakan saja. Lagipula kau sudah membuatnya, kalau tak dimakan kan sayang," kata Gaara lalu berdiri dari kursinya.

"Jadi, maksudmu? Masakanku tidak enak?" tanya Ino lagi, bingung.

Gaara mengedikkan bahu.

"Aku tak pandai menilai masakan. Kalau kau mau, besok pagi coba kau buat sarapan. Biar nanti mereka menilainya."

"Hmm, baiklah kalau begitu," sahut Ino lirih. Entah kenapa ia ingin sekali tahu pendapat Gaara tentang masakannya. _Hei!_ Kalau kau memasakkkan sesuatu untuk orang lain, tentu saja kau ingin mengetahui pendapatnya tentang hasil masakanmu kan? Itu wajar kan?

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Gaara pun berbalik dan melangkah keluar dari dapur. Meninggalkan Ino yang masih termangu. Ino tentu saja tidak tahu kalau salah satu sudut bibir Gaara naik sedikit, membentuk sebuah senyum yang aneh sementara dia melangkah.

**oOo**

Pagi datang dengan cepat. Tentu saja. Setidaknya begitu bagi Ino yang kembali ke kamarnya ketika waktu sudah dini hari.

Sebagaimana yang dikatakan Gaara, Ino segera turun ke dapur setelah ia mencuci muka dan merapikan diri. Ternyata dalam kloset di kamar yang ditempatinya ada banyak pakaian cewek yang bisa dipakainya. Ino tidak tahu itu pakaian siapa – dan ia tidak mau tahu – yang penting dia bisa mengenakannya sebelum dia membeli pakaian baru. Untunglah ia kemarin bisa mengambil uang milik kakaknya di laci galeri patungnya.

Suasana rumah masih sepi. Ino merasa wajar saja, mengingat penghuni rumah itu adalah cowok yang biasanya identik dengan bangun siang.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, cewek itupun memulai aksinya. Membuat sarapan untuk para penghuni rumah itu. Pagi itu ia membuat _sandwich_ dengan berbagai isian, _french toast, _teh susu dan jus buah.

Ketika Ino sudah selesai membuat sarapannya, pintu belakang menjeblak terbuka dengan cukup keras diiringi dengan salak anjing.

Ino menoleh dan didapatinya Kiba menyeringai padanya sementara di sampingnya berdiri seekor anjing yang sangat besar – Ino bahkan mengklaim bahwa anjing di samping cowok itu adalah anjing terbesar yang pernah dilihatnya – berwarna putih bersih dengan bulu-bulunya yang panjang dan lurus.

"Ohayou, Ino-cha~n. Kau sedang memasak ya kok baunya harum sekali, jadi lapar nih aku. Iya kan Akamaru?" Kiba menunduk ke samping bawahnya. Si anjing yang bernama Akamaru itu menyalak sekali, seolah mengiyakan kata-kata tuannya.

Ino tersenyum.

"Begitulah, Kiba. Kau dari mana? Kupikir tadi belum ada yang bangun loh."

"Ahahay, meski kami ini cowok, tapi kami semua – kecuali Naruto – selalu bangun pagi, Ino-chan. Apalagi Akamaru, sahabatku yang satu ini punya kegiatan rutin tiap pagi, ya kan Akamaru?" Kiba lagi-lagi mengajak anjingnya bicara dan lagi-lagi si anjing pun menyahuti omongan tuannya seolah ia mengerti bahasa manusia.

"Oh begitu. Ngomong-ngomong, anjingmu cantik. Aku tak mengira kalau Kiba punya anjing sebesar itu," ucap Ino menunjuk Akamaru.

"He? Cantik? Ahaha… jangan dibilang cantik, Ino-chan. Akamaru ini kan jantan," kata Kiba.

"Oh? Begitu.. aduh maaf aku tak tahu."

"Tak apa. Ohya, kau memasak untuk kami yah, Ino-chan?" mata coklat Kiba mengerling ke arah makanan yang tersaji di atas baki berisi makanan yang masih mengepulkan asap. Benar-benar menggoda selera.

"Oh, sampai lupa. Iya, aku hanya mencoba sedikit keahlianku. Silahkan dicoba, Kiba-kun," Ino menyodorkan baki berisi makanan itu kepada Kiba.

Kiba tersenyum lebar mendapati Ino memanggilnya dengan tambahan –kun.

Dengan semangat ia lalu pergi mencuci tangannya sebelum kemudian menyambar sepotong _sandwich_ dan kemudian melahapnya dengan nikmat.

"Hmm, lewzaaatt… ewwnawwkk," ucap Kiba dengan mulut penuhnya lalu mengambil sepotong _sandwich_ lagi.

"Benarkah?" Ino berbinar, lalu dalam gumaman ia melanjutkan, "… sudah kuduga, Gaara pasti enggan saja mengakuinya tadi malam itu.."

"Ino-chan, ada apa?" tanya Kiba yang heran dengan gumaman Ino.

"Eh? Tidak kok. Teruskan saja, Kiba-kun. Kalau begitu aku bangunin Naruto dulu yah? Dan Sai… eh, tapi bukannya tadi kau bilang kalian semua bangun pagi kecuali Naruto. Jadi, kalau begitu Sai dan Gaara juga sudah tak di kamar merekakah?"

"Ohya. Sai, di tepi danau dekat sini. Melukis. Selalu seperti itu. Sebentar lagi dia juga pulang," Kiba melirik arloji di tangan kirinya, "dan Gaara, biasanya dia berenang. Kau cari saja dia. Kalau Naruto, biar aku yang bangunin. Oke?"

"Oke. Terima kasih ya Kiba-kun," ucap Ino riang lalu melangkah keluar lewat pintu belakang menuju tempat kolam renang berada.

Terdengar bunyi kecipak air ketika langkahnya semakin dekat ke arah kolam. Tak lama kemudian, Ino pun sampai di tepi kolam renang yang besar dan berair jernih itu. Mulanya Ino bingung Gaara di mana karena tak tampak sama sekali sosok cowok itu tengah berenang sebelum kemudian ia bisa melihat sesosok cowok berambut merah tampak bergerak-gerak di dasar kolam. Ternyata cowok itu tengah asyik menyelam.

"Gaara-ku~n!"seru Ino lantang.

Tak terdengar sahutan dari yang dipanggil. Tentu saja, memang Gaara bodoh apa mau menyahuti dari dasar kolam.

Sesaat kemudian sosok yang dipanggil Ino itu pun menyembul ke permukaan dan menatap Ino dengan tatapan "Ada apa?"

"Waktunya sarapan! Aku sudah selesai buatin tuh!" kata Ino masih dengan suara keras karena Gaara berada cukup jauh darinya.

Cowok itu tak menyahut apapun melainkan kembali berenang menuju tepian tempat Ino berdiri. Begitu sampai ditepian, dia pun memanjat telundakan yang ada tepat di samping Ino.

Ino tak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya begitu Gaara sudah berdiri di tepi kolam karena cowok itu hanya mengenakan celana renang sepanjang lutut dan selebihnya tubuhnya terekspos bebas. Dadanya yang bidang, punggungnya yang kokoh dan tangan-kakinya yang berotot semakin mempertegas tubuhnya yang atletis.

"Kenapa kau terus berdiri di situ?"

Suara Gaara membuyarkan lamunan singkat Ino. Membuat cewek itu buru-buru menoleh dan mendapati Gaara yang sudah mengenakan baju handuknya yang berwarna hitam.

"Oh.." hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut Ino.

Gaara berjalan cepat menuju rumah dengan Ino yang mengekor di belakangnya. Cowok itu tentu saja tidak menyadari bahwa ia telah membuat Ino merona berat.

Sama seperti sebelumnya, Gaara memakan sarapan yang tersaji dalam diam. Beda sekali dengan Kiba dan Naruto yang memujinya berkali-kali. Hal yang membuat Ino sedikit …. kecewa.

Sai sendiri baru datang setelah semua temannya kekenyangan – tentu saja Gaara tidak. Karena cowok itu hanya makan sepotong sandwich isi daging sapi dan meminum segelas jus. Porsi yang normal. Dan tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa pula, dia meninggalkan ruang makan itu, kembali ke kamarnya.

"Wah, sepertinya enak. Kau sendiri yang memasaknya, Ino-chan?" tanya Sai sambil mengambil tempat duduk.

"Begitulah. Silahkan coba, Sai-kun," kata Ino lalu meneguk jusnya.

"Makan saja Sai. Kami telah kekenyangan. Oh, aku tak pernah sarapan sebanyak ini. Semua karna _sandwich_ buatan Ino-chan memang sangat-sangat _yummy_!" ujar Kiba sambil membelai perutnya yang penuh.

Di samping Kiba, Naruto masih asyik melahap _sandwich_ keempatnya. Sepertinya cowok satu itu sangat suka makan, tapi anehnya tubuhnya kok tidak gendut yah? Ino juga sempat heran akan hal itu.

Sai mengambil selembar _frenchtoast_ lalu mulai memakannya dengan tenang. Seperti Gaara, diapun tipe orang yang makan tanpa bicara.

"Masakanmu cukup enak, Ino-chan," kata Sai, sepertinya jujur tapi entahlah. Ekspresi cowok itu juga sulit ditebak.

"Terima kasih, Sai-kun," ucap Ino riang. Setidaknya kini semua telah mengakui masakannya, meski Gaara tidak.

"Nah tuh! Sai saja bilang enak kan, Ino-chan? Padahal dia ini bisa dibilang koki loh," kata Naruto.

"Koki? Sai-kun seorang koki?" tanya Ino dengan mata membulat tidak percaya.

"Hanya pekerjaan sambilan kalau sedang tidak balapan dan kuliah, Ino-chan."

"Yah, sambilan tapi kau lihat piagam dan piala lomba masak yang terpajang di kamarnya, Ino-chan!" tambah Naruto dengan semangat seolah sedang mempromosikan temannya itu. Sementara yang di sampingnya, Kiba, tampak jengah.

"Waw! Benarkah? Boleh aku melihatnya, Sai-kun?"

Sai hanya nyengir.

"Naruto terlalu berlebihan, Ino-chan. Aku tak sehebat itu dalam memasak."

"Soalnya dia paling hebat dalam melukis," ucap Naruto lagi. Benar-benar terdengar seperti sedang mempromosikan Sai.

Sai hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Ah, sebaiknya aku segera bersiap-siap. Hari ini kan aku ada kelas." Tiba-tiba Kiba yang merasa diacuhkan pun berdiri dari kursinya.

"Eh? Benar juga! Kalau begitu aku juga harus bersiap-siap nih!" kata Naruto seperti diingatkan.

Tak lama kemudian di ruang makan itu pun hanya tinggal Sai dan Ino saja.

"Sai-kun tidak ke kampus?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ke kampus Selasa sampai Jumat, Ino-chan. Kalau kau?"

"Sekolahku sedang libur seminggu karena gedungnya dipakai untuk ujian anak kelas tiga."

"Begitu. Kelas 2 SMP ato SMA?"

"Ya SMA dong. Masa SMP sih."

"Habis kau masih kelihatan seperti gadis kecil, Ino-chan," kata Sai dengan senyumnya yang menawan.

Ino tertawa. Ia sebenarnya tidak pendek, tapi mungkin wajahnya yang _childish_ membuatnya terlihat lebih muda dari umurnya yang sebenarnya.

"Ah ada-ada saja. Sekarang lebih baik aku beresi semua ini," kata Ino lalu berdiri dan memberesi piring-piring yang telah bersih dari isinya.

"Aku bantu," kata Sai kalem.

Keduanya lalu bekerja sama membersihkan perabotan makan itu. Termasuk juga mengelap meja makan.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Sai berdering nyaring. Cowok itu pun segera mengangkatnya.

"Oh, baiklah saya akan segera kesana." Sai lalu menutup telponnya.

"Maaf, Ino-chan. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Ada sedikit masalah di kafe tempatku kerja. Aku pergi dulu."

Dan sebelum Ino sempat menanggapi, cowok itu telah berbalik dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan ruangan.

Akhirnya, tidak tahu harus apa lagi, Ino pun kembali ke kamarnya. Ia tiba-tiba mendapat sebuah ide.

Begitu sampai di kamarnya, Ino segera memutar CD player. Musik rancak kesukaannya pun segera menggebrak ruangan yang semula sunyi itu.

Ino mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya mengikuti irama. Menari. Hal yang biasa ia lakukan setiap pagi di rumah.

_Don't call my name.  
Don't call my name, Alejandro.  
I'm not your babe.  
I'm not your babe, Fernando._

Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch.  
Just smoke my cigarrette and hush.  
Don't call my name.  
Don't call my name, Roberto.

Suara musik Lady Gaga yang energik itu terasa pas mengiringi gerak tubuh Ino yang lentur. Ino sendiri cukup menikmatinya sampai ia memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap irama itu sebelum kemudian sesuatu mengganggunya. Musik yang ia mainkan dengan mode _repeat_ itu mendadak lenyap.

Tentu saja hal itu membuat Ino kesal sehingga ia pun segera membuka matanya. Dan matanya membelalak karena Gaara telah berdiri di samping CD player. Berarti ialah orang yang mematikan musik itu dengan seenaknya.

"Kenapa dimatikan?" Ino tak menyembunyikan kekesalannya.

"Maaf Nona, tapi ini rumahku. Aku berhak melakukan apapun yang kumau," jawab Gaara, sinis.

"Tapi, apa salahnya aku memutar musik. Toh ini bukan waktunya orang istirahat," dalih Ino.

"Ya, tapi ini waktunya orang kerja. Dan aku sedang serius bekerja di ruanganku sebelum kau merusak semuanya dengan musik yang kau putar demikian keras!"

"Oh! Begitu, tapi tetap saja kan. Kau itu tidak sopan. Kau kan bisa bilang baik-baik padaku untuk mematikannya. Juga, kenapa kau masuk kamar begitu saja? Kalau aku sedang tidak berpakaian gimana coba?"

"Tidak sopan? Bukannya kau yang tidak sopan dengan memutar musik begitu keras? Ingat, Nona, ini rumahku! Kalau kau tidak suka kau boleh keluar!"

"Hissshhh! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Gaara!" Ino berdesis marah.

Gaara hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Kalau kau memang mau tinggal di sini, ikuti aturanku!"

"Menyebalkan! Dasar perusak kesenangan orang!" maki Ino lalu menyambar tas selempangnya, dengan kasar dia menabrak Gaara dan melesat keluar ruangan.

Gaara hanya mendengus begitu Ino telah pergi.

"Sana pergi! Dan lebih baik kau tidak kembali!"

Lalu cowok itu pun kembali ke kamarnya, melanjutkan memeriksa laporan perusahaan yang diberikan ayahnya untuk dicermati. Dia memang sudah ikut membantu perusahaan keluarga. Atau lebih tepatnya diminta sang ayah untuk melakukannya. Semua karena kakaknya, Kankuro tidak mau membantu ayahnya di dunia bisnis dan lebih memilih menekuni seni teater dan dunia panggung yang disukainya sejak kecil. Sementara kakaknya yang lain memilih menjadi ibu rumah tangga saja setelah menikah dengan suaminya yang jenius.

**oOo**

Ino tidak kembali ke rumah Gaara sampai malam tiba. Gaara sendiri tidak perduli sama sekali. Tapi tidak demikian dengan ketiga temannya. Bahkan Sai, yang selama ini paling mirip dengannya dalam soal emosi, tampak bingung mendapati Ino tidak ada.

"Kau yakin dia pulang ke rumahnya, Gaara?" tanya Sai memastikan. Sebelumnya Kiba dan Naruto telah mencecar Gaara dengan berbagai pertanyaan seputar kepergian Ino yang tanpa kabar apapun.

"Kurasa begitu," sahut Gaara singkat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sayang kita juga tidak bisa memastikan keberadaannya dengan menelpon Akatsuki," kata Sai.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa Ino-chan kabur dari rumah ini. Gaara! Kau tidak macam-macam kan dengannya?" Kiba seperti menuduh.

"Jangan ngawur, Kiba!"

"Sudahlah, teman-teman. Sebaiknya kita makan sekarang. Kalian mau makan apa?" Sai kembali menjadi penengah.

"Terserah kaulah, Sai," Naruto yang menyahut, tidak begitu semangat. Suasana saat itu memang jadi tegang dan tidak mengenakkan.

Usai makan malam, Kiba pergi begitu saja. Deru motornya yang keras menjadi pertanda dia pergi dalam keadaan kesal.

Gaara sendiri sudah pergi sejak sebelum makan malam karena urusan perusahaan. Ia sepertinya lebih sibuk semenjak ayahnya mendirikan cabang baru di pinggiran kota. Perusahaan keluarganya memiliki banyak cabang usaha. Salah satunya adalah supermarket dan pusat permainan.

….

Hujan turun deras sekali ketika Gaara usai berbincang dengan orang kepercayaan ayahnya yang mengurusi perusahaan mereka di pinggiran kota Suna. Sebuah supermarket besar dengan pusat permainan canggih. Prospek bisnisnya sendiri sepertinya cukup menjanjikan karena banyak sekali orang yang membeli di supermarket yang baru mereka dirikan itu. Gaara cukup puas dengan hasil kerja para pegawai ayahnya itu.

Kini pemuda itu tengah berdiri di lobi kantor dan siap pulang ke rumahnya. Rumah pribadi yang dibelikan ayahnya untuknya selama tinggal di Suna.

"Anda akan pulang sekarang juga, Gaara-sama? Di luar hujan sangat deras," kata Baki, orang kepercayaan ayah Gaara yang mengurusi supermarket itu.

"Tak apa, Baki-san. Saya toh membawa mobil," ucap Gaara, sedikit bersyukur ia tadi lebih memilih membawa mobil daripada motor seperti yang biasanya menjadi pilihannya.

"Baiklah kalau itu mau Anda. Hati-hati, Gaara-sama."

"Hnn, terima kasih. Saya permisi, Baki-san."

Baki mengangguk lalu mengiringi Gaara ke tempat mobilnya terparkir.

Tak lama kemudian mobil Gaara pun telah melesat menembus derasnya hujan di malam yang dingin itu.

Dalam keadaan hujan yang sangat deras, jalanan yang dilalui Gaara menuju rumahnya cukup sepi. Tapi tetap saja, karena alasan keselamatan, ia tidak bisa memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan maksimal.

Gaara melirik jam kecil yang terpasang di dashboard. Waktu sudah lewat dari jam sepuluh malam.

CIIIITTTT! Suara decit ban beradu dengan aspal jalan masih sempat terdengar meski dalam hujan yang deras itu. Gaara mengumpat karena hampir saja ia menabarak seseorang yang tahu-tahu ada di depan mobilnya.

Dengan kesal, Gaara pun terpaksa keluar dari dalam mobil. Berharap ia tidak menabrak seseorang. Tapi mau tak mau hatinya mencelos karena tepat didepan bamper mobilnya meringkuk diam satu sosok yang basah kuyup. Rambut pirangnya panjang tak urung membuat Gaara tiba-tiba berpikir akan Ino.

"Nona? Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Gaara agak keras. Untunglah hujan sudah tak sederas sebelumnya meskipun rintiknya cukup bisa membuat orang basah kuyup.

Tak ada sahutan sama sekali. Tubuh yang meringkuk iu bahkan tidak bergerak. Gaara mulai merasakan takut. Ia takut kalau saja ia telah menabrak orang hingga orang itu mati.

Mencoba mengatasi rasa takutnya, Gaara menyentuh pundak orang yang tertelungkup itu. Ditepuknya pelan lalu dibalikkannya tubuh itu dan alangkah terkejutnya dia.

"I-Ino?" bibirnya gemetar menyebut nama orang yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri itu tak lain tak bukan adalah Ino.

Tanpa berpikir lebih lama lagi, Gaara pun segera mengangkat tubuh ramping Ino ke gendongannya. Dengan agak susah dia membuka pintu mobilnya dan membaringkan Ino di jok belakang. Diselimutinya tubuh cewek yang basah kuyup dan dingin itu. Setidaknya Gaara bisa bernapas lega karena saat menggendongnya tadi, ia bisa merasakan detak jantung Ino. Dan karena ia juga tak mendapati luka di bagian tubuhnya, maka bisa dipastikan cewek itu hanya pingsan karena kaget dan bukan karena ia tabrak.

Gaara pun kembali menstarter mobilnya. Dengan kecepatan sedang ia melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju… rumahnya? _Tunggu! _Tiba-tiba pikiran Gaara terinterupsi. _Jika aku membawa Ino pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyup seperti ini, apa yang harus kukatakan pada mereka? Dan mereka pasti akan curiga padaku. Apalagi Kiba dan Sai! Ah! Menyusahkan!_ Gaara akhirnya berubah pikiran. Ia memutar mobilnya, berbalik ke arah yang tadi sudah dilaluinya. Ia memutuskan untuk membawa Ino ke hotel saja.

Tanpa memperdulikan pandangan resepsionis yang menatapnya aneh karena membawa wanita yang tidak sadarkan diri dalam keadaan basah kuyup, Gaara membawa Ino ke kamar yang telah dipesannya.

Untunglah malam itu suasana hotel mewah itu cukup sepi sehingga Gaara tidak perlu mengatasi rasa tidak enak hati atas pandangan ornag-orang yang dilaluinya.

Tak lama kemudian dia sudah mencapai kamar yang dipesannya. Dibaringkannya Ino yang masih belum sadarkan diri ke atas tempat tidur besar yang tersedia. Baju cewek itu sepenuhnya basah. Ia harus berbuat sesuatu. Tapi bagaimana? Ia tidak mungkin mengganti baju Ino dengan tangannya sendiri.

Akhirnya Gaara memutuskan untuk meminta bantuan seseorang. Mungkin ia bisa meminta bantuan pegawai hotel yang perempuan. Atau semacam itulah.

Tuhan memberkati niat baik Gaara karena begitu cowok itu keluar, ia berpapasan dengan wanita separuh baya yang berwajah keibuan tengah mendorong keranjang _laundry_-nya.

"Oba-san, maaf apa saya bisa meminta bantuan Anda sebentar saja?" pinta Gaara sesopan mungkin.

_**to be continued**_

**oOo**

**A/N : **Diketik cepat dan tanpa dibaca ulang. Penyebutan musim seminya hanya tersirat dari waktu yang ditulis di awal cerita. Detail musim seminya apa saja, _next chapter._ Thanks to **vaneela-chan **yang sudah ngasih ide. Maaf baru kubuat sekarang. Semoga tidak mengecewakan.

Mohon maaf untuk segala typo dan ketidak-sinkron-an yang mungkin bertebaran. Fic ini rencananya mau author jadikan sebuah _long shot_, tapi karena keterbatasan waktu juga karena mungkin akan terlalu panjang (ini saja sudah kelewat panjang kan?), maka author putuskan jadi _two-shot_. Hehehe… mind to read and review, minna-san? ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sweet Mistake © vaneela and el cierto ^_^**

**.**

**AU, OOC, ABAL, GAJE, AGAK GA NYAMBUNG, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED :D**

**.**

**Special For GIST (Gaara Ino Spring's Tale)**

**.**

Thanks to minna-san yang sudah berkenan memberikan apresiasi untuk fanfik ini *bowed*^_^

**.**

**.**

_everything about us was beg__u__n in the spring_

**.**

**.**

**enjoy**

**.**

**.**

Perlahan Ino membuka matanya. Hal yang pertama dirasakannya adalah rasa pusing yang sangat di kepalanya. Kemudian hangat dan lembut membelai tubuhnya. Tunggu!

Mengapa ia merasa terbungkus kelembutan itu? Seingatnya ia memakai pakaian yang cukup ketat. Kenapa sekarang ia merasa begitu bebas?

Dan setelah ia membuka matanya lebih lebar lalu melihat pada dirinya sendiri, Ino tak mampu menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak, "TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK!"

Mendengar teriakan serupa TOA itu kontan saja membuat Gaara terjaga dari tidurnya. Ia berdiri dari sofa yang telah menjadi tempatnya mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah sejak beberapa jam lalu.

"Gaara?" Ino terbeliak ketika kemudian dilihatnya cowok itu melangkah mendekatinya. Dengan cepat Ino menaikkan selimut hingga batas lehernya dan menatap Gaara dengan sorot mata penuh ketakutan. Apalagi cowok itu sendiri hanya memakai yukata saja.

"Jangan berpikir yang bukan-bukan! Aku tidak mungkin melakukan apapun itu yang ada di pikiranmu," ucap Gaara seolah bisa membaca pikiran Ino.

"T-tapi b-bagaimana aku bisa m-mempercayaimu? K-Kau? Dimana pakaiankau? Kenapa aku ada disini? Dimana ini ha?" cecar Ino dengan gemetar.

"Ini di hotel. Dan terima kasih karena kau telah begitu banyak memberiku hal-hal yang menyusahkan. Kenapa kemarin kau tidak pulang saja ke rumahmu? Malah hujan-hujanan tidak jelas begitu. Untung aku yang menemukanmu. Kalau orang lain, kau bisa apa?" Gaara berkata dengan beruntun, hal yang sangat bukan dia.

Ino menunduk. Tubuhnya mendadak menggigil. Ia masih ingat. Sejak kemarin ia keluar dari rumah Gaara, ia berjalan tanpa tujuan. Ia tidak ingin kembali ke rumahnya dimana kakak-kakaknya selalu mengekangnya. Dia jalan-jalan di mal hingga kelelahan dan malamnya ia dikejar oleh orang-orang yang ia tahu ditugaskan kakaknya untuk membawanya pulang. Untungnya ia berhasil lolos sebelum kemudian ia nyaris tertabrak sebuah mobil yang ternyata adalah mobil Gaara.

Entah mengapa hati Gaara pun melunak melihat Ino diam dan menunduk. Perlahan ia mengambil tempat duduk di samping gadis itu.

"Sudahlah! Setidaknya kau baik-baik saja. Sekarang sebaiknya kau tidur lagi sampai _laundry_ hotel membawakan kembali pakaianmu yang telah kering," ucap Gaara.

Ino mendongak. Sedikit terkejut oleh nada lembut cowok yang biasanya selalu dingin dan datar itu. Sebuah kehangatan merayapi hatinya. Ia merasa aman dan nyaman di dekat Gaara.

DEG!

Jantung Gaara seolah berhenti berdetak ketika lengan putih yang lembut itu mendadak melingkari punggungnya. Tentu saja Gaara tidak lupa kalau Ino sedang dalam keadaan tidak mengenakan selembar benangpun. Sepasang emeraldnya membelalak, sementara pipinya segera memanas. Keringat dingin dirasakannya mengalir di mendadak mengaku seperti kayu. Aneh.

"Ehmm! A-Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau.. kau tidak berbaju, ingat?"

"Eh?" Ino tersentak, sontak melepaskan pelukannya dan berikutnya, "KY-hmmmmphhh!"

Kali ini tangan Gaara kembali bergerak cepat membekap mulutnya. Membuatnya tak lagi mengeluarkan suara sekeras TOA itu. Meskipun ruang hotel itu kedap suara, tetap saja ia tidak ingin telinganya rusak karena teriakan Ino.

Namun tindakan keduanya justru salah karena sekarang otomatis sekarang selimut yang semula menutupi tubuh Ino secara sempurna kini melorot sampai perut sehingga bagian atasnya menjadi terekspos jelas.

Gaara yang membekap mulut cewek itu tak cukup sadar untuk menyadari keadaan begitupun dengan Ino. Ia hanya membelalak.

Beberapa saat keduanya bertahan dalam posisi itu sebelum Gaara kemudian merasakan sesuatu yang aneh menyentuh dadanya. Dan ketika ia menengok ke bawah ia terkejut bukan main.

Bekapan Gaara di mulut Ino seketika terlepas dan cowok itu langsung memejamkan matanya sambil segera memutar badannya membelakangi Ino.

Ino sendiri segera menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya sampai leher. Namun setelah rasa kaget yang memalukan itu, mau tak mau ia tersenyum geli juga melihat reaksi Gaara. Kentara sekali kalau cowok itu belum pernah berurusan dengan perempuan. Kalau Ino, meski dia memang belum pernah pacaran, tapi dia sudah beberapa kali dengan 'tidak sengaja' melihat video BF milik kakak-kakaknya. Jadi dia, well, bisa sedikit lebih dewasa menghadapi situasi bersama cowok. Meskipun ia belum pernah bisa berduaan dengan cowok selain kedua kakaknya yang super-protektif itu.

Mendapati reaksi Gaara itu juga membuat Ino lega karena Gaara benar-benar cowok yang baik. Ia yakin cowok seperti Gaara itu spesies langka.

"Gaara?" sebut Ino setelah Gaara hanya diam saja membelakanginya untuk beberapa waktu.

"Ya?" sahut Gaara masih dengan membelakangi Ino.

"Kau sudah boleh melihat ke sini kok," kata Ino.

Gaara perlahan membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Ino yang masih duduk dengan selimut membungkus tubuhnya. Sebelah tangan gadis itu mencengkram ujung selimut agar tidak melorot dari bagian atas tubuhnya, sementara satu tangannya lagi terkulai di samping. Rambut pirangnya yang sempat basah kini sudah kering, tergerai menutupi pundaknya yang polos sampai pinggangnya. Sungguh, penampilan Ino saat itu bak bidadari yang baru turun dari langit. Cantik.

Suara bel pintu yang nyaring tak urung menginterupsi pikiran Gaara. Dengan cepat cowok itu pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah menuju pintu.

"Ohayou, Sabaku-san. Ini baju-baju Anda," ucap seorang wanita separuh baya yang merupakan petugas _laundry-service_, wanita yang sama yang membantu melepaskan baju Ino.

"Ohayou, oba-san. Terima kasih," kata Gaara pelan.

Wanita itu mengangguk, tersenyum penuh arti kepada Gaara lalu meinggalkan tempat itu.

Gaara segera menutup pintu untuk kemudian diserahkannya pakaian Ino yang telah kering.

"Terima kasih. Kalau begitu kau bisa kan keluar sebentar, aku perlu ke kamar mandi untuk memakainya?"

Tanpa menyahut, Gaara melangkah begitu saja dan keluar dari kamar.

Beberapa saat kemudian pintu dibuka oleh Ino yang sudah dalam pakaiannya yang semula. Celana jeans selutut warna hitam dengan stritch-shirt warna biru lembut dipadu dengan kardigan warna hitam sementara rambutnya juga sudah ia ikat ala ekor kuda.

"Sudah selesai, masuklah!" kata Ino riang. Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa padahal baru saja dia mengalami kejadian yang menurut Gaara cukup memalukan.

Gaara tak menyahuti, hanya masuk dan melewati Ino begitu. Disambarnya pakaiannya yang juga dari _laundry_ lalu dia memasuki kamar mandi.

"Sekarang, apa yang kita lakukan, Gaara-kun? Aku lapar sekali, bagaimana kalau kita sarapan. Menu di hotel ini sepertinya enak-enak. Gimana," celoteh Ino begitu Gaara keluar dari kamar mandi dalam keadaan yang sudah bersih dan rapi.

"Aku mau pulang," sahut Gaara singkat, tak memperdulikan sedikitpun kata-kata Ino tentang sarapan.

"Kalau begitu, kita sarapan di rumah saja ya? Baiklah kalau itu maumu," kata Ino agak kecewa.

Gaara tersenyum sinis. Mendengus kecil.

"Aku tidak mengajakmu pulang denganku."

"Aku tahu kok," sahut Ino santai, "tapi aku ingin ikut denganmu. Entah kau mengajakku atau tidak."

Kini Gaara hanya bisa memutar mata. Kesal.

"Kau ini sungguh tidak punya malu ya?"

"Kenapa bilang begitu?"

"Aku rasa kau tahu jawabannya," kata Gaara datar.

Ino tersenyum. Tahu-tahu dia sudah menggayuti lengan Gaara dengan manja.

"Kau tahu, Gaara-kun? Kalau kau lebih ramah sediki~t saja, kau pasti akan jadi lebih _cakep_."

Gaara melepaskan tangan Ino yang menggayuti lengannya dan berjalan keluar kamar begitu saja. Dengan cepat Ino pun mengekori langkahnya.

Setelah membayar tagihan kamarnya, Gaara pun segera keluar dari hotel itu, menuju tempat parkir dimana mobilnya berada. Dan Ino masih saja mengekori langkahnya. _Menyebalkan!_ Makinya dalam hati.

Tanpa rasa segan sedikitpun Ino tahu-tahu sudah duduk di samping Gaara begitu cowok itu duduk di depan setirnya.

Bosan karena pastinya mendapat reaksi Ino yang seenaknya itu, Gaara diam saja, membiarkan cewek itu semobil lagi dengannya. Alhasil keheningan pun mengisi perjalanan pulang mereka.

Mobil melaju dengan kecepatan hampir maksimal melewati jalan tol yang masih lengang. Hari memang masih pagi, jarum jam baru menujuk angka 6.15, jadi memang wajar keeadaan belum ramai.

"Loh, ini mau kemana? Kok sepertinya ke arah galeri Dei-Dei sih?" Ino tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya ketika mobil yang dikemudikan Gaara menyusuri rute yang ia tahu mengarah ke galeri tempat kakaknya yang melambai itu bekerja.

Tak ada sahutan dari Gaara. Mata cowok itu tetap fokus pada kemudinya.

"Hei! Aku bicara padamu!" Ino setengah berteriak.

Gaara menoleh sekilas tapi tak mengatakan apapun.

"Kalau kau tetap membawaku ke sana, aku akan lompat dari mobil sekarang juga!" tiba-tiba Ino mengancam dan membentuk gerakan seolah akan membuka pintu mobil.

"Silahkan saja kalau kau memang berani!"

"Oh? Jadi kau ngeremehin aku ceritanya? Oke! Lihat!" dan Ino segera saja menekan tombol pembuka pintu mobil itu.

Tidak ada reaksi apapun alih-alih pintu akan terbuka sebagaimana yang disangka Ino. _Oh, shit!_ Ino mengumpat dalam hati. Tentu saja tidak akan terbuka. Mobil Gaara kan menggunakan sistem otomatis yang kontrolnya ada di bagin kemudi. Dan itu berarti hanya Gaara yang menguasainya!

"Buka kuncinya dan biarkan aku melompat!" seru Ino dengan kegusaran tingkat tinggi.

"Dalam mimpimu, Nona. Dan ngomong-ngomong kita sudah hampir sampai _tuh_!" Gaara berkata puas.

Ino menjejakkan kakinya dengan kekesalan yang sangat. Kalau begini ceritanya, buat apa dia kemarin susah-susah kucing-kucingan dengan anak buah kakaknya yang mengejarnya itu? Huft! Ino benar-benar gusar.

Tak lama kemudian mobil Gaara berhenti di tepi jalan di mana di seberangnya tampak berdiri sebuah _art-galery_ besar dengan simbol awan merah di pintu masuknya yang berwarna hitam. Akatsuki Art Galery.

"Turunlah!" perintah Gaara sambil menekan sebuah tombol di dekat setir dan kemudian pintu di samping Ino pun terbuka dengan sendirinya.

Ino hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Menunjukkan pada Gaara bahwa ia sedang sangat kesal.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin aku turun?" tanya cewek itu akhirnya.

"Tentu saja."

"Benar?"

Gaara menghela napas. Jengah menghadapi sikap _childish_ Ino.

"Cepatlah! Aku tak punya banyak waktu!"

"Kalau aku tak mau?" Ino menoleh, menatap Gaara dengan tatapan menantang.

Gaara mendesis. Tampak sangat terganggu oleh sikap Ino yang sangat menyusahkannya itu.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memaksamu!" Dan selesai berkata demikian Gaara segera keluar dari mobilnya. Dengan cepat cowok itu sudah mengitari mobilnya dan berdiri di samping pintu mobil yang terbuka di mana di dalamnya Ino dengan seenaknya masih duduk meski sudah diusir.

Gaara segera membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil untuk melepas _seatbelt_ yang terpasang di tubuh Ino.

Ino sendiri tak menyangka kalau Gaara benar-benar melakukan pemaksaan itu. Tanpa sedikitpun rasa segan, cowok itu menarik gasper yang mengaitkan _seatbelt_ dengan jok mobil yang notabene terletak di pinggang Ino. Tindakan yang membuat keduanya kembali bersinggungan tubuh secara langsung. Dan lagi-lagi Ino menjadi kaku karena begitu dekat dengan Gaara.

Set! _Seatbelt_ kini terlepas sudah dan Gaara menyeringai puas. Dia segera keluar dari dalam mobil kemudian ditariknya tangan Ino dengan kasar.

Kini cewek itu pun sudah berhadapan dengan Gaara yang sudah berhasil menutup kembali pintu mobilnya, membuat Ino tak ada kesempatan untuk masuk mobil lagi.

"Kau ini _gay_ ya?" tiba-tiba Ino berkata ketika Gaara sudah akan masuk mobil.

"Apa kau bilang?" sepasang emerald Gaara menyipit.

"G-A-Y. Kau itu pasti _gay_!" ucap Ino dengan lantang, membuat beberapa orang yang lewat di sekitar mereka menoleh dan menatap Gaara dengan pandangan aneh.

"Jaga mulutmu!" tukas Gaara dingin.

"Dan kau juga harus jaga sikapmu! Kau tahu, kau kasar sekali pada cewek cantik sepertiku. Huh! Dan hanya laki-laki tidak normal yang bersikap begitu kepada seorang wanita!" ujar Ino, keras.

"Hh, bilang saja kau ingin aku bersikap manis padamu seperti cowok-cowok bodoh itu, Nona! Sayang sekali aku buka tipe pengagum abg aneh seperti dirimu." Selesai berkata begitu, Gaara segera memasuki mobilnya. Dan tak lama kemudian mobil yang dikemudikannya itu telah melesat meninggalkan Ino yang berdiri dengan kedua tangan mengepal geram.

**oOo**

Ternyata Gaara tak bisa langsung pulang untuk beristirahat sebagaimana yang dibayangkannya, karena ketika dia sudah setengah perjalanan menuju rumah, Naruto malah menelponnya dan memintanya untuk membelikan persediaan makanan dan minuman yang habis. Gaara sempat menolak, tapi kemudian tidak hanya Naruto, Sai dan Kiba juga ikut-ikutan menelponnya, memintanya melakukan hal serupa sehingga akhirnya karena malas berdebat lagi, Gaara pun menurut saja.

Proses belanja sedikit memakan waktu karena supermarket tempat Gaara membeli groseri itu sedang sangat ramai. Alhasil dia pun harus antri ketika aan membayar ke kasir. Mana belanjaannya banyak pula. Gaara jadi merasa kalau dia benar-benar sial hari itu.

Toh akhirnya Gaara bisa juga sampai di rumahnya ketika matahari tepat di atas kepala. Untungnya saat itu masih permulaan musim semi sehingga udara tetap terasa sejuk meski siang hari. Hembusan angin yang menyapanya begitu ia turun dari mobil pun sedikit memperbaiki _mood_-nya yang sempat jelek gara-gara masalah dengan Ino.

Ino.

Entah kenapa Gaara sedikit tersenyum ketika benaknya memutar kembali apa yang telah ia lewati dengan cewek itu. Meskipun menyebalkan ia harus mengakui kalau sebenarnya cewek itu lucu.

Mengedikkan kepalanya, mencoba mengusir bayangan tentang cewek berambut pirang itu, Gaara lalu membuka bagasi mobil dan mengeluarkan belanjaannya.

'Menyebalkan sekali, di mana mereka. Menyuruhku belanja sebanyak ini, tapi tak seorangpun keluar untuk membantuku membawa ini semua. Huft, sahabat macam itu. Dan sejak kapan ketua menjadi seperti kacung seperti ini?' Gaara menggerundel dalam hati sementara ia mulai menaiki telundakan menuju pintu samping yang menjadi akses masuk ke rumah jika dari garasi.

Begitu Gaara telah masuk ke dalam rumah, telinganya menangkap suara-suara tawa dari ruang tengah. Hal yang segera membuatnya naik darah. Well, sepertinya _mood_ sang ketua gang ini memang cepat sekali menjadi jelek. Dengan gusar diletakkannya kantong-kantong belanjaan yang penuh sesak itu ke atas meja terdekat lalu dia pun bergegas ke ruang tengah.

"Kal-... Kau? Kenapa kau kau kemari lagi?" Gaara yang semula hendak mendamprat teman-temannya malah jadi kaget sendiri karena ternyata ketiga temannya tengah bercanda bersama dengan sosok yang sebelumnya telah ia 'singkirkan'. Ino.

Ino segera berdiri. Tampak santai menghadapi Gaara yang nampaknya siap meledak.

"Gaara-kun, senang sekali melihatmu. Ohya, aku memutuskan untuk tinggal di sini sampai liburanku habis. Tenang saja, aku tidak bilang ke Pein-nii dan Dei-Dei soal kalian kok."

_Geez!_ Gaara tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Tangannya mengepal dan mulutnya mendesis. Cewek satu itu benar-benar merusak ketenangan hidupnya! Dan satu lagi, ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk menanggapinya.

Akhirnya Gaara memutuskan untuk diam saja. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan dengan cepat menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Suara pintu yang menutup dengan keras adalah bunyi yang berikutnya terdengar menggema di rumah itu.

Gaara benar-benar marah!

**oOo**

Untungnya Gaara bisa tidur begitu ia merebahkan tubuhnya di kamar. Ia pun merasa lebih baik ketika bangun.

Hari sudah menjelang petang ketika ia turun. Rumah tampak lengang. Tidak ia dapati siapapun dan ia juga tidak ingin memusingkan hal itu. Saat ini yang diinginkannya adalah berenang dengan bebas di kolam renang belakang tanpa mendapat gangguan sedikitpun.

Namun harapan tinggal harapan karena ketika ia sampai di tepi kolam renang, ia mendapati sosok yang telah banyak membuatnya kesal itu malah tampak asyik berenang kesana kemari tanpa beban. Seolah kolam itu ada di rumahnya sendiri.

Gaara mendesis kesal. Tapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak peduli saja. Dengan acuh ia pun terjun ke dalam kolam begitu saja setelah melepaskan yukata-nya.

Gaara sama sekali tidak ingin memperdulikan Ino yang kini satu kolam dengannya. Menganggap cewek itu tak ada, Gaara berenang dengan berbagai gaya dan sesekali menyelam.

Hingga tiba-tiba...

"G-Gaara... help... hlep...!" Ino berteriak-teriak sementara kedua tangannya menggapai-gapai. Sepertinya cewek itu kena kram.

Dengan kecepatan kilat, melupakan keputusan awalnya untuk tidak mengacuhkan cewek itu, Gaara segera melesat ke ujung kolam di mana Ino hampir tenggelam.

SET!

Lengan Gaara segera merangkul leher Ino dan membawa cewek itu ke pinggir. Tapi ketika ia akan membantu menaikkan cewek itu ke pinggiran kolam, ia mendapati sesuatu yang janggal.

Ino menyeringai lebar. Dan Gaara tentu saja tahu apa artinya itu. Dia telah tertipu! Ino mengerjainya. Cewek itu hanya pura-pura kram! _Dammit!_

Dengan gusar cowok itu melepaskan tubuh Ino lalu dia segera naik ke pinggiran kolam. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Gaara mengenakan kembali yukatanya dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Tak dipedulikannya Ino yang mengekor di belakangnya sambil memanggil-manggilnya.

"Aww!" teriak Ino tiba-tiba tapi Gaara yang masih luar biasa kesal tak mau menyusahkan dirinya untuk menoleh.

"GAARAAA! TOLONG AKU!" teriak Ino dengan suara hampir menangis, seperti menahan rasa sakit.

'Dia pikir aku idiot yang bisa ia kerja sampai dua kali? Hh! Yang benar saja!' Gaara berkata sinis dalam hati.

"GAARAAA! TOLONG AKU! SAKIIIITTT!" sekali lagi Ino berteriak keras.

Sementara langkah Gaara sudah hampir mencapai pintu masuk dan cowok itu memutuskan untuk tidak memperdulikan Ino sebelum matanya mendapati pantulan bayangan Ino dari kaca pintu yang akan dibukanya.

Ino tampak berselonjor sambil mengelusi pergelangan kaki kanannya.

Gaara pun urung membuka pintu. Diamatinya sejenak gerak-gerik Ino dari pantulan kaca pintu, menimbang apakah cewek itu sedang berpura-pura atau tidak. Dan ketika dilihatnya Ino sepertinya memang serius, Gaara pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan pelan menghampiri Ino.

"Kenapa lagi?" tanya Gaara kaku.

"Terpeleset, sepertinya kakiku keseleo. Sakiiit sekali," ucap Ino masih sambil mengelus pergelangan kaki kanannya.

Gaara menghela napas.

"Kau.. tidak sedang mengerjaiku kan?"

Ino mendongak, menatap Gaara yang berdiri menjulang.

"Tentu saja tidak. Mana mungkin aku melakukan trik yang sama dua kali. Aduh.. tolong aku, harus gimana nih?"

Salah satu sudut bibir Gaara naik sedikit.

"Hh! Kau sepertinya kualat! Makanya jangan suka mengerjai orang lain!"

"Iya.. iya… aku salah. Tapi tolong aku dong, Gaara! Ini sakit sekali tahu!"

"Dasar cengeng!" Gaara mengumpat lirih sebelum kemudian berjongkok untuk memeriksa keadaan kaki Ino.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Ino waspada ketika Gaara tahu-tahu memegang pergelangan kakinya.

"Kau mau aku tolong tidak?" gusar Gaara.

"Tentu saja mau. Tapi kau mau apa? Memangnya kau tahu cara menyemb-… Awwww!" teriak Ino tak sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena Gaara tahu-tahu membetot pergelangan kakinya begitu saja. Dengan sangat keras!

"Aduh! Pelan-pelan dong! Sakit tahu!" Ino bersungut-sungut dengan air mata yang sudah merebak di kedua bola matanya yang sewarna biru laut.

"Sekarang kau coba gerakkan kakimu!" ucap Gaara datar, mengabaikan protes Ino.

Ino pun mencoba menggerak-gerakkan kakinya. Sembuh! Matanya yang semula berkaca-kaca dan tampak kesal, kini jadi berbinar-binar.

"Wah! Sembuh! Aduh, Gaara-kun! Kau hebat sekali! _Arigatou ne_!" Dan dengan spontan Ino pun langsung memeluk Gaara hingga cowok yang masih duduk dalam posisi jongkok itu tersentak kaget, tidak menduga mendapat 'serangan' tiba-tiba itu sehingga dia pun kehilangan keseimbangan. Ya, saudara-saudara, Gaara sukses terjengkang dengan Ino di atasnya.

"Arrgh!" Gaara mengaduh karena punggungnya beradu dengan permukaan lantai batu yang keras.

"Ups! Gomen ne, Gaara-kun!" Ino buru-buru menarik tubuhnya kembali ke posisi semula. Rona merah tampak jelas di kedua pipi putihnya. Masalahnya untuk kedua kalinya dia sudah memeluk Gaara hari itu. Dan dua-duanya adalah spontanitas!

Gaara hanya mendesis jengkel tanpa mengatakan apapun. Cowok itu segera meninggalkan tempat itu begitu ia kembali bisa berdiri. Tidak sedikitpun mengacuhkan Ino yang masih terduduk diam.

"Dasar Gaara sok _cool_! Menyebalkan!" gerutu Ino sembari berdiri dan mengibas-ibaskan bagian belakang yukatanya yang kotor.

**oOo**

Begitulah. Hari-hari selanjutnya pun berjalan dengan Ino yang semakin akrab dengan gang The Sand, tentu saja tidak dengan Gaara – atau malah iya? – yang sepertinya selalu bermasalah dengan cewek berambut pirang tersebut. Entah kebetulan atau apa, Ino memang selalu membuat Gaara kesal. Ada-ada saja hal yang membuat keduanya saling bersilangan. Sampai-sampai cowok itu merasa bahwa hidupnya menjadi kacau sejak kehadiran Ino di rumahnya.

Ino sendiri selalu santai saja atas segala apa yang dilakukannya. Menganggap rumah Gaara seperti rumahnya sendiri dan hanya cengar-cengir tidak berdosa jika Gaara marah-marah. Intinya Ino tampak suka sekali di rumah itu. Apalagi ketiga teman Gaara memang bersikap sangat baik dan ramah padanya.

"Sampai kapan cewek itu akan tinggal di sini?" Gaara bertanya entah kepada siapa ketika Ino sedang tidak ada di rumah siang itu.

Di sekitarnya tampak Naruto dan Kiba yang masing-masing asyik dengan kegiatan favorit mereka. Naruto dengan PSP-nya dan Kiba dengan PS-nya.

"Maksudmu, Ino-chan ya?" tanya Naruto balik tanpa mengangkat mukanya dari layar PSP di tangannya.

"Hnn.."

"Baru juga dia tinggal 6 hari di sini, Gaara!" Kiba nyeletuk sementara pandangannya masih tertuju pada layar di hadapannya.

"Yah! 6 hari tapi rasanya rambutku sudah akan memutih kalau dia lebih lama lagi tinggal di sini!" gerutu Gaara lalu meneguk air mineral dari botol yang sejak tadi dipegangnya.

"Hahahahahaa…." Tiba-tiba saja kedua sahabat Gaara yang sama-sama bersuara keras itu terbahak-bahak. Membuat Gaara mengerutkan kening. Heran dan gusar.

"Apanya yang lucu?"

"Yah kau itulah Gaara. Rambut merahmu itu kan asli dari lahir, mana bisa jadi putih. Gaara.. Gaara, ada-ada saja kau ini," ucap Naruto di sela tawanya.

Gaara hanya mendengus.

"Hei, Gaara! Kalau benci orang jangan kelewatan! Entar kalau jadi cinta repot loh.." Kiba lagi-lagi nyeletuk setelah tawanya berhenti.

"Jangan ngawur. Aku bukan kau!"

"Yah, kalau aku sih, jujur saja yah, sebagai cowok normal, aku memang suka ama Ino-chan. Lha dia itu cantik dan menarik sih. Kalau dia mau sama aku, aku pasti senang sekali. Tapi keknya dia cuman nganggep aku teman..." ujar Kiba tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya dari _game_ yang sedang dimainkannya.

"…" Gaara tidak mengatakan apa-apa melainkan hanya bergumam tak jelas.

"Ohya, Gaara tadi ada surat untukmu," ucap Naruto setelah mematikan PSP-nya. Tangannya terulur meraih sebentuk amplop hitam dari meja di sampingnya lalu melemparkan amplop itu pada Gaara yang menerimanya dengan sigap.

"Deidara setuju untuk duel ulang denganku," ucap Gaara seolah itu hal yang biasa saja padahal ia kan sudah cukup lama menginginkan hal itu. Sepertinya ia sudah kehilangan minatnya beradu balap dengan Deidara sejak Ino yang notabene agak mirip Deidara tinggal di rumahnya.

"Apa kau bilang? Banci itu mau duel ulang? WAW! Setelah begitu lama baru dia tanggepin. Dasar banci! Trus gimana? Kau mau, Gaara?" tanya Naruto semangat sekaligus penasaran. Bahkan Kiba pun mematikan _game_ yang sedang asyik ia mainkan saking kagetnya akan berita yang baru didapatnya itu. Bagaimanapun dia adalah Sandster yang masih menaruh dendam pada Akatsuki yang telah curang pada adu balap yang mereka lakoni dua minggu sebelumnya.

"Tentu saja. Ini waktunya pembuktian siapa yang sebenarnya terbaik! Kali ini kita tidak akan biarkan mereka berbuat curang lagi! Lihat saja!" Gaara meremas kertas surat di tangannya.

"Kapan balapannya, Gaara?"

"Besok malam."

"Kalo gitu kita latihan abis makan siang ya?" Kiba mengusulkan.

"Hnn... Sai mana?" Gaara seolah baru sadar kalau temannya yang berkulit pucat itu tidak ada.

"Dia sedang menemani Ino-chan belanja. Lama juga yah. Padahal sejak abis sarapan tadi mereka pergi. Kemana saja mereka? Jangan-jangan mereka kencan! Pasti begitu," cerocos Naruto dengan semangat.

Gaara mendengus, tampak tidak senang.

"Ya sudahlah. Katakan saja padanya kalau kita latihan usai makan siang di tempat biasa."

"Loh, kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto karena dilihatnya Gaara beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

Gaara tak menyahut. Ia terus saja melangkah cepat meninggalkan ruang tengah itu dan beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara motornya menderu meninggalkan garasi.

Cowok berambut merah itu memacu motornya dengan kencang menyusuri jalan kota Suna yang ramai. Angin yang keras menampari kaca helm standar yang dikenakannya. Dengan lincah Gaara menyalip kendaran-kendaraan di depannya, melewati tikungan-tikungan dan jalanan yang sesekali naik turun. Cowok itu tengah menuju tempat ia biasa latihan balap. Sebuah sirkuit yang terletak di tenggara kota Suna.

Dan setelah hampir setengah jam menunggangi motor balapnya yang besar, Gaara pun sampai di sirkuit yang saat itu tampak lengang. Ia hanya menjumpai satpam yang bertugas menjaga sirkuit itu, yang tentu saja sudah sangat mengenalnya.

Gaara hanya menyapa dengan anggukan sekilas satpam yang membantunya membukakan pintu masuk ke sirkuit kecil itu.

Tak lama kemudian Gaara sudah tampak melupakan segalanya dan hanya terfokus pada kecepatan dan motornya.

Angin musim semi yang sejuk berhembus bebas di sirkuit kecil itu. Membuat udara terasa begitu sejuk dan menyenangkan, Jauh dari kesan panas meski metahari tetap tersenyum lebar pada bumi di bawahnya. Hal yang disukai Gaara karena saat musim semi seperti ini temperatur lintasan sirkuit sangat ideal untuk melakukan balapan. Kadar kelembabannya pun cukup rendah sehingga membuat balapan terasa lebih mudah.

Setelah hampir menempuh sepuluh lap, Gaara pun menghentikan keasyikannya menunggangi kendaraan roda dua itu. Diparkirnya motor kesayangannya itu di _paddock_ dan dia naik ke tribun untuk kemudian duduk di bangku panjang yang tersedia dan menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan terangkat di belakang kepalanya.

Gaara memejamkan mata dan membiarkan angin membelai wajahnya dengan lembut. Sejuk. Tenang. Damai….

Tanpa sadar cowok itu tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba…

"OI! GAARA-KUUUUUUUUUUUNNNN!" terdengar teriakan yang begitu familiar menyambar gendang telinga Gaara, menarik dengan seenaknya ketenangan yang baru dikecap cowok berambut merah itu.

"Gaara-kun! Kau di sini rupanya ya?" Ino berkata dengan riang begitu ia sudah berdiri di depan Gaara yang menatapnya dengan raut muka datar. Well, sebenarnya tampak terganggu sih.

"Bagaimana kau bisa sampai di sini?"

"Tuh!" Ino menunjuk ke bawah, dimana Sai melambai ke arah mereka dengan senyum lebar yang tak biasanya.

Gaara mendengus, lagi-lagi.

"Jadi, Dei-Dei akhirnya mau duel ulang denganmu kan? Syukurlah!"

"Kau tahu soal itu?" Gaara mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi tegak.

"Tentu saja. Aku kan yang menyuruhnya menuruti permintaanmu itu. Tentu saja dengan tambahan ancaman, kau tahu. Aku mengancam kalau dia tidak mau duel ulang dengan kalian, maka aku tidak akan membantunya PDKT dengan Temari-chan. Dan ternyata ampuh sekali. Hahaha. Aku hebat kan?" celoteh Ino bangga.

"Konyol!" hanya itu yang diucapkan sebelum bangkit dari duduknya dan menuruni tribun begitu saja.

Ino hanya mengedikkan bahu. Tapi ia pun segera ikut turun ke bawah lalu menuju _paddock_ di mana Sai dan Gaara berdiri di samping motor mereka masing-masing.

"Mana mereka?" tanya Gaara merujuk pada kedua temannya yang lain, Naruto dan Kiba.

"Masih di belakang. Ohya, siapa juri untuk besok?"

"Kakashi!" sahut Gaara singkat.

"Kau sudah dari tadi ya?" tanya Sai sambil melirik ban motor Gaara yang sudah agak luber di tepiannya.

Gaara mengangguk.

"Hai, Ino-chan! Bagaimana menurutmu sirkuit ini?" perhatian Sai segera teralih begitu Ino sudah berada di dekat mereka lagi.

"Lumayan bagus. Kalian selalu latihan di sini ya?"

"Begitulah. Sebentar lagi kami akan latihan. Kau mau melihatnya kan?" Sai tampak semangat. Dan baru kali ini Gaara melihat sahabatnya yang biasanya selalu datar itu terdengar begitu. Aneh. Tapi ia tidak mau ambil pusing. Lebih baik ia mengecek motornya.

"Tentu saja. Sai-kun pasti kere~n dan heba~t sekali deh kalo sedang balapan. Jadi tak sabar," puji Ino sambil memasang senyum manisnya.

"Ah, Ino-chan ada-ada saja. Tapi terima kasih pujiannya," Sai tersipu tapi tak menyembunyikan rasa senangnya.

Gaara yang tengah asyik mengamati motornya hanya mendengus mendengar percakapan itu. Entah kenapa ia merasa tidak suka saja melihat Ino tampak begitu dekat dengan Sai bahkan memuji-mujinya di hadapannya. _Menyebalkan!_ Batinnya kesal.

Untungnya situasi yang tak disukai Gaara itu segera berakhir karena kemudian Naruto dan Kiba pun datang dengan motor mereka masing-masing. Siap untuk memulai latihan.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi latihan balap keempat cowok keeren itupun dimulai dengan Ino yang duduk di tribun menjadi penonton. Sesekali cewek itu berdiri sambil meloncat-loncat ketika The Sand saling mendahului dengan sengit seperti balapan sesungguhnya.

Ino benar-benar menikmati pertunjukan balap sore itu. Dan begitu cowok-cowok itu telah berhenti dan turun dari motor mereka dan duduk-duduk di tepi _paddock_, Ino pun segera menghampiri mereka dan memberikan masing-masing sebotol _soft-drink_ yang sebelumnya ia beli dari _vending machine_ dekat pintu masuk sirkuit.

Semuanya mengucapkan terima kasih kecuali Gaara yang menrimanya dengan diam saja. Tapi Ino sepertinya tak terlalu memperdulikannya.

"Seru sekali. Kalian benar-benar hebat yah. Siapa tadi yang menang yah? Sai-kun kah? Aku tidak begitu jelas soalnya hampir bersamaan sih?" Ino bertanya.

"Yang menang Gaara, Ino-chan," kata Sai dengan senyum lebarnya yang tak biasanya, lagi-lagi.

"Ohya? Padahal kukira Sai-kun loh… Hmm, tapi tak apalah. Lagipula Gaara memang perlu menang sebagai modal untuk menghadapi Dei-Dei yang hebat itu!" kata Ino sambil melirik Gaara sekilas.

"Aku pulang dulu!" ucap Gaara lalu beranjak dari duduknya, tak mau lebih lama lagi di dekat Ino yang sepertinya akan terus berceloteh akrab dengan Sai.

"Tunggu Gaara! Apa kau mau langsung pulang?" tanya Sai, membuat Gaara yang akan melangkah jadi urung dan menoleh padanya.

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa sih. Tapi apa kau bisa membawa Ino-chan denganmu? Soalnya aku harus ke kafe."

Gaara tampak keberatan dan akan bertanya lagi kalau Naruto dengan cepat tidak menginterupsinya.

"Kami juga ada urusan sebentar, Gaara. Jadi, kau satu-satunya yang bisa. Ayolah!"

"…" Gaara tak menjawab tapi juga tak menyatakan penolakan.

"Kurasa Gaara setuju, Ino-chan. Kalau begitu, kami cabut dulu ya?" Sai berkata sambil berdiri dari duduknya. Naruto dan Kiba pun mengikuti gerakannya.

Tak lama kemudian ketiga cowok itu telah meninggalkan tempat itu. Dan entah mengapa Gaara merasa ada sedikit kejanggalan pada tingkah laku teman-temannya itu. Sepertinya mereka sengaja membuat Ino berdua saja dengannya.

_Ada apa sebenarnya?_ Tanyanya dalam hati tak suka.

"Gaara-kun?" ucap Ino tiba-tiba, memecah keheningan yang aneh di antara mereka.

"Hn?" sahut Gaara kaku.

"Hari ini, aku tidak pulang ke rumahmu lagi, tapi ke rumahku sendiri. Jadi, nanti antarkan aku sampai depan galeri Dei-Dei saja ya?"

Gaara sedikit terkejut. Tapi tentu saja ia menyembunyikannya. Kembali bersikap datar seperti sebelumnya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Memang sudah seharusnya begitu sejak awal."

"Tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Dan kamu harus mau!" ucap Ino lalu segera menggamit lengan Gaara.

"Aku tak punya banyak waktu, dan lepaskan tanganmu!" tukas Gaara kaku.

"Jangan begitu. Cuman sebentar kok. Lagian tempatnya nggak jauh dari sini. Jadi kita cukup jalan kaki saja. Oke?"

"Ino! Hentikan!" sentak Gaara yang sudah merasa jengah. Dilepasnya tangan Ino yang menggayuti lengannya dengan kasar. Bagaimanapun ia tadi telah melihat Ino dan Sai begitu akrab. Bukan tidak mungkin keduanya ada hubungan khusus. Jadi, tentu saja ia tidak nyaman jika sekarang cewek itu malah dekat-dekat dengannya.

"Apa kau selalu begini?" tanya Ino muram.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Apa kau tidak bisa sedikit saja bersikap lembut padaku, Gaara-kun?"

"Tsk! Aku tidak perlu melakukan itu pada pacar sahabatku kan?" Gaara mendecih.

Ino terbelalak.

"Apa maksudmu dengan aku pacar sahabatmu?"

"..." Gaara tak menjawab. Cowok itu malah berpaling dan menatap ke arah lain.

Ino menghembuskan napas dengan kesal.

"Oh, jadi kau pikir aku pacaran dengan Sai-kun, begitu?"

"..." Gaara tetap tak menyahut.

Ino benar-benar gusar.

"Asal kau tahu aku tidak pacaran dengan Sai, atau dengan Kiba atau dengan siapapun! Jadi kau tak perlu marah begitu. Kau tak perlu cemburu, Gaara-kun!"

Kali ini Gaara menoleh dan menatap Ino tajam dan tersenyum sinis.

"Apa? Cemburu? Padamu? Tsk! Yang benar saja!"

"Memang begitu kok. Aku bisa melihatnya. Ketika aku datang dengan Sai kau tampak tak senang. Kau cemburu. Akui saja, Gaara-kun!" Ino berkata dengan senyum tertahan.

"Sudahlah! Tak ada gunanya berdebat denganmu! Kalau kau tak mau pulang sekarang, ya sudah! Aku pulang sendiri!" Gaara memutar tubuhnya dan bersiap melangkah ketika tangan Ino dengan cepat mencengkram tangannya.

"Ino!..." Dan apapun yang akan diucapkan Gaara hanya sempat tersangkut di tenggorokannya karena tahu-tahu Ino sudah mengecup pipinya dengan cepat.

"Yang aku suka itu Gaara-kun!" bisik Ino dengan senyum manisnya, membuat Gaara terpaku.

"Sekarang kejar aku, Gaara-kun! Akan aku tunjukkan padamu tempat yang paling indah sedunia!" ucap Ino sambil berlari mundur sebelum kemudian ia memutar tubuhnya dan berlari keluar dari sirkuit itu.

Gaara masih terpaku menatap sosok Ino yang semakin menjauhinya. Dengan pelan cowok itu meraba pipi kanannya yang baru saja dikecup Ino dan hatinya mendadak berdebar-debar, hangat.

Detik berikutnya Gaara pun segera menyusul Ino yang telah berlari jauh di depannya. Akhirnya keduanya malah berlari-lari menuju satu tempat di timur sirkuit. Mengarah ke bukit sepertinya. Gaara sendiri tak tahu apa tempat itu karena ia tak pernah memperhatikan daerah itu selain pada sirkuitnya.

Sementara itu, matahari sudah semakin dekat pada batas cakarawala barat. Pendar merahnya yang keemasan membuat langit seperti permata jingga yang berkilauan. Dan semakin dekat Gaara dengan Ino, ia mulai mencium wangi bunga yang semerbak merasuk ke indra penciumannya. Teriring dengan desir angin yang lembut, begitu menyejukkan.

Akhirnya Ino berhenti berlari. Cewek itu membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat Gaara yang masih agak jauh di belakangnya. Senyum terkembang di wajahnya yang sedikit merona. Bulir keringat juga membasahi pelipisnya karena telah berlari cukup kencang sejak dari sirkuit yang notabene agak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri sekarang.

Begitu sampai di tempat Ino berdiri menunggunya, Gaara segera dibuat takjub. Napasnya yang terengah-engah perlahan menjadi teratur seiring dengan pandangannya yang mendapat suguhan pesona alam yang luar biasa.

Telaga kecil yang jernih di kaki bukit yang penuh dengan pohon-pohon bunga sakura yang tengah bermekaran. Di bawahnya terhampar rerumputan hijau yang halus membentang seperti tatami hijau. Belum lagi dengan barisan penuh warna, bunga-bunga bermekaran, menari-nari seirama angin yang berhembus semilir. Wanginya semerbak menebar ke seluruh penjuru.

Cowok itu terpana. Seolah tak percaya kalau tak seberapa jauh dari tempat membalapnya ada tempat seindah itu.

"Indah bukan?" suara Ino memecahkan lamunan Gaara.

"Ya... Bagaimana kau tahu tempat ini?" Gaara menoleh pada Ino yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Emm, aku menemukan tempat ini dengan tidak sengaja. Waktu itu aku kabur dari rumah dan sampai di tempat ini. Sejak itu, setiap musim semi saat bunga sakura bermekaran, aku datang ke sini," ujar Ino dengan mata memandang permukaan telaga yang memantulkan warna langit sore juga bayangan pohon sakura di tepiannya.

"Sendirian saja?" Gaara tidak tahu kenapa ia mendadak menanyakan hal itu.

Ino menoleh dan ia tersenyum. Ia mengangguk.

"Mungkin, tapi mungkin juga tidak. Karena aku selalu membawa harapanku bersamaku, bahwa suatu saat aku akan bisa membawa seseorang yang berarti ke tempat rahasiaku ini. Dan sekarang harapanku telah jadi nyata, Gaara-kun."

"Maksudmu? Aku..."

"Ya, Gaara-kun adalah orang yang berarti untukku," potong Ino sambil menatap Gaara yang juga menatapnya.

Cowok berambut merah bata itu tak mengatakan apa-apa melainkan mendekatkan jaraknya dengan Ino dan kemudian direngkuhnya cewek itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Arigatou ne, Ino.." bisik Gaara di telinga Ino.

Ino melepaskan pelukan cowok itu dan tersenyum menatap cowok yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Apa itu berarti, aku juga berarti untukmu?"

"Aku kan sudah memelukmu," jawab Gaara tidak nyambung sama sekali.

"Ne, itu bukan jawaban dari pertanyaanku, Gaara-kun!" sungut Ino, pura-pura kesal.

"Begitu... lalu bagaimana jika aku menjawabnya dengan ini." Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya sementara kedua tangannya bergerak memegang lengan Ino. Pelan dikecupnya bibir Ino yang sepertinya cukup terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

Wuzzzz...

Angin berhembus pelan menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak bunga Sakura yang menjulang di atas keduanya. Seolah menaburkan ucapan selamat karena keduanya telah saling menyatakan perasaan yang sebenarnya.

Setelah menyudahi ciuman singkatnya, Gaara kembali memeluk Ino.

"Besok aku tak hanya akan memenangkan duel ulang dengan kakakmu, tapi aku juga akan memenangkanmu, Ino.." bisik Gaara dengan penuh keyakinan.

Ino tersenyum.

"Kau yakin sekali! Kau kan belum tahu seperti apa kedua kakakku kalau sudah menyangkut adik kesayangannya ini."

"Apapun itu aku tidak takut. Atau malah kau yang takut?"

"Dengan susah payah aku membuatmu mengakui perasaanmu. Jadi, kenapa aku harus takut untuk memperjuangkannya di hadapan kakak-kakakku itu?" Ino berkata tegas.

Gaara melepas pelukannya lalu mengecup kening Ino dengan lembut.

"Kau benar-benar kesalahan termanis dalam hidupku, Ino-chan.." ucapnya kemudian.

"Maksudmu?" Ino mengerutkan kening.

"Kau pasti tahu maksudku. Sekarang kuantar kau pulang. Ayo!" Gaara menarik tangan Ino dan mengajak cewek itu melangkah.

Ino pun mengikuti langkah cowok itu tanpa berkata-kata lagi. Tangannya bertautan erat dengan Gaara sembari mereka berdua berjalan meninggalkan tempat indah itu.

Angin musim semi yang wangi mengiringi setiap langkah keduanya. Indah. Damai. Dan tenang.

_What a sweet mistake!^_^_

**= OWARI =**

**A/N : **Well, as usual i think the ending is kinda weird and rush. What do you think, minna-san? For vaneela-chan, i hope you ain't dissapointed with the story. But feel free to critizime.

** Okay, thanks for everything.** See you on my next fict in this event or not. Don't forget to read another fict for GIST: **Kimi Wo Matteiru by Yuzumi Haruka and My Place by SUKie-Fox**. ^_^


End file.
